Love Song
by Ruedi
Summary: La preparación de un nuevo festival de Antou a Ransen... Konoe es solicitado para formar parte de un coro que alegrarán a la ciudad por una noche. Konoe sabe cantar de varias formas, pero cuando le canta a Bardo, es sin duda donde más pone de él sus letras, en sus melodías, en su vida. Porque cantar para Bardo era cantarle a la vida.


Hace semanas tengo esto en la cabeza… ¡Juro que cuando empecé Lamento me aburrí como ostra! Y el inglés no se me da tan bien, así que había que andar traduciendo todo y bueh xD Lo empecé un día, me aburrí, dejé pasar el tiempo, volví a agarrarlo y le di otra oportunidad. Hasta que no aparecen las pesadillas de Konoe al principio me dormía… Después me empezó a gustar y, nada, me obsesioné…

…Sí, me obsesioné con un tigre. Buscaba imágenes de Lamento, guías y demás y yo estaba "el primero que quiero sacar es a Bardo". Y lo saqué. Y fui feliz. Pero sus finales son tan meh xD Pero fui feliz! ¡Te quiero Bardo! ¡Te quero tanto que tengo un muñequito chibi tuyo en frente mío! *corancito*

Lamento (¿?) la perorata. Comencemos.

¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYA UN P*TO FIC EN ESPAÑOL DE LAMENTO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS FANS HABLA HISPANAAA?! *llora sola*

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino que son autoría de la empresa Nitro+Chiral_

 **Love song**

 _ **Capítulo único: Vita nostra**_

—¡Konoe, Bardo, buen día!

Tokino, con una bolsa de tela en su espalda, entró en la posada con grandes pasos, agitado y con unos papeles en su mano izquierda. Bardo estaba en la cocina terminando los preparativos del desayuno para servir, y Konoe estaba escribiendo unas anotaciones en el libro de visitas mientras sacaba unas cuentas. Levantó el rostro cuando oyó la voz de su amigo y se alegró al verlo.

El gato de pelaje rojo normalizó su respiración y le dio uno de los papeles que traía en sus manos hacia Konoe, quien lo tomó, confuso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el de la cola torcida, descifrando el contenido del papel.

—Acabo de venir de la biblioteca, tenía que llevarle unos recados y me pidió si podía ir avisando por todos lados: están buscando gente para un coro, para Antou —explicó Tokino—. Como eres un Sanga, supuse que por ahí estás interesado…

—¿Un coro, eh? —Bardo salió de la cocina con dos bandejas en sus manos. Las dejó sobre el escritorio de entrada y observó el papel que Konoe tenía en las manos—. Cada año se están superando con sorpresas para el festival.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Tokino—. El bibliotecario me comentó que, ya que aún faltan algunos meses, quiere reunir un coro y hacer una función en la biblioteca, justo para el último día cuando la abren por completo.

Desde la caída de Leaks, la biblioteca se había abierto completamente al público durante el festival, no había nada que ocultarle a la población, por lo que se podía ir y venir tranquilamente a lo largo y ancho de todo el edificio.

—Aprovecharán la sala grande y habrá un coro y una mascarada, por lo que me dijo. Están preparándolo con mucha anticipación para no escapar ningún detalle —Tokino no paraba de sonreír. Luego giró a Konoe—, ¿te interesa?

El gato de pelaje claro movió lentamente sus orejas y mostró una expresión de desconcierto. Se encogió de hombros y sólo dijo que lo pensaría. Tokino asintió y los saludó, diciendo que tenía más recados que hacer.

—¡Me gustaría oírte cantar! ¡Nos vemos! —y el gato pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Konoe suspiró. Bardo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

—Va enfriarse todo y los huéspedes se van a quejar —comentó con sorna.

—Sí, sí, ahí va —resoplando, el gato de pelaje atigrado tomó las bandejas y se dirigió al comedor.

.-.-.-.-.

La brisa comenzaba a enfriarse con el correr de los días. El caluroso verano lentamente iba menguando a un tímido otoño. El viento apenas hacía danzar su cabello rubio sentado en el techo de la posada, con el uniforme arremangado. Tenía una libreta y un lápiz a su lado. La hoja estaba garabateada con algunas palabras sueltas. La melodía surcaba su cabeza como si un pequeño río intentara formar parte de un océano: había días, como ése, que la inspiración no venía fácil. Estaba frustrado porque ayer había sido de capaz de componer un verso entero, tanto en música como en letra. Y ahora, nada. La mismísima nada.

Había tomado un tiempo hasta que logró dominar el uso de las palabras con maestría. Sin duda, practicar todo el tiempo había dado sus frutos.

Bajó la cabeza, resignado y se tumbó en el suelo, mirando el cielo ensimismado: pensó en ése coro que Tokino le había avisado días atrás. Bardo lo animó a que fuera la biblioteca, pero… ¿Acaso tenía vergüenza, timidez, pudor? Él sólo había cantado frente a Rai en su momento y, por supuesto, a Bardo. No había razón para cantar exactamente. Era algo que le brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y solía apaciguar sus horrendas pesadillas cuando aparecían de vez en cuando. No tenía intenciones de ser algún Sanga con renombre, entendía la naturaleza del canto y el poder que tenía, pero él no estaba preparado para una cosa semejante, así como su padre lo estaba.

Cantar para él era como extender una parte de su vida al mundo. Cuando cantaba, el tiempo se detenía y todas las cosas a su alrededor dejaban de tener sentido: se sumergía en una atmósfera blanca, pura y cálida que lo reconfortaba. Y si aquél gato atigrado estaba a su lado, cantaba con más ahínco.

De pronto, fluyeron más melodías y más estrofas. Agarró la libreta y se puso a escribir como loco al ritmo de su propio tarareo.

.-.-.-.-.

—¿Pensaste en ir a la biblioteca, ya? —Bardo estaba poniéndose una ropa ligera para dormir mientras Konoe miraba por la ventana de la habitación hacia el cielo, con su cola clara meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—Mañana por la tarde iré —contestó. Le había costado bastante en decidirse, pero finalmente se dejó convencer por su compañero, quien le instó muchas veces diciendo que su voz debía ser oída por más gente aparte de él. ¡Si Tokino y Asato le habían dicho que querían oírlo cantar! Bueno, Asasto andaba dando vueltas por el mundo, no estaba seguro de si pasaría por el Antou ese año. Esperaba que sí, hacía mucho que no veía al gato negro de Kira.

Sintió que lo abrazaban lentamente por la cintura y una cabeza se recargó en su hombro derecho. Le hizo cosquillas en la oreja derecha al contacto del pelo oscuro de Bardo.

—Terminé… Terminé la canción —susurró Konoe, nervioso. Bardo sonrió y entrelazó su cola con la del gato rubio.

—¿Puedo oírla? —el otro asintió y se separó de él, lentamente. Konoe se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, cerró los ojos y una suave luz blanca emanó de su cuerpo, con un fulgor brillante. Bardo se lo quedó viendo, embelesado, podía sentir la energía que Konoe emanaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo: era cálido, incluso dulce. Cerró sus ojos color ámbar y dejó que la voz de su compañero penetrara en él, como un placebo a la rutina diaria.

Bardo no podía pensar en nada más que en esa melodía. Y Konoe no tenía más nada en su cabeza que música y voz. Ritmo y amor. Melodía y letras, que se mezclaban en un torbellino de sentimientos cálidos. No era una canción para apoyar el ataque de un Touga, era una canción para apoyar los sentimientos de _su_ Touga, aunque éste no luchara tanto.

La melodía llegó a su fin, lentamente. Konoe notó cuando Bardo abrió sus ojos que éstos parecían brillar con más intensidad. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El gato atigrado correspondió dulcemente al abrazo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Claro que sí —respondió acariciando su cabello rubio—. Me has dejado atónito. Yo creo que mañana dejarás igual al bibliotecario. Eres… un maravilloso cantante —Konoe lo miró, sorprendido: no había dicho "Sanga", sino "cantante". Aquéllo hizo tamborilear su corazón de alegría. Sanga siempre le quedó grande, como si la palabra le pesara dentro de él. Sanga había sido Shui, su padre, él… Era un maravilloso cantante, sí, ¡único!

Bardo lo besó con pasión, tomando por sorpresa a Konoe, quien poco a poco, le siguió el ritmo: aquél siempre lograba exteriorizar su afecto en los momentos menos pensados. Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a esos instantes que lo sacaban de la realidad. Era completamente distinto a cantar, o más bien, era otra manera de cantar, ya que no implicaba un cantante y un oyente, sino dos amantes que se cantan al mismo tiempo. Konoe fue comprendiendo que esas canciones, intensas, pasionales, seductoras, se recitaban con todo el cuerpo, no sólo con sus labios. Incluso los sonidos que podían salir eran parte del rito, aunque avergonzaran al gato de pelaje claro, aún ya conociendo las caricias de su compañero, quienes se volvían, con el correr del tiempo, más atrevidas y sensuales.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se presentó ante el bibliotecario con cierta timidez, pero apenas comenzó a cantar, quedó embelesado: no tuvo reparos en que estaría encantado de que formara parte del coro para la última fecha del Antou. Los ensayos eran una vez por semana, por lo que no interrumpía su vida diaria en lo absoluto.

Konoe estaba curioso de oír a otros Sangas. No porque no hubiera oídos otros, luego de todo lo que había vivido, sino porque estaba interesado en saber cómo era convivir con otros Sangas, compartir la misma magia, conocerlos, ¿acaso ellos también recitaban, cantaban y componían música por placer? ¿O no? Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza…

Su padre vino a su mente, los recuerdos, que no eran suyos, cruzaron velozmente, como si compusiera una novela dentro: la voz de Shui retumbaba sus oídos, Leaks, atónito a ese inusual sonido, oía con placer. La masa oscura dentro de Konoe adquirió, por un instante, otra forma, una más suave, más ligera, incluso menos pesado de lo que solía ser.

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Ransen, se metió por lugares más pequeños y terminó entre arbustos y árboles que lo bañaban con las sombras del atardecer. Su padre tenía un encanto tan especial para transmitir sus sentimientos con la voz que él sentía que jamás podría llegar a eso.

Y la masa negra volvió a su estado original: turbulenta, abrumadora, como una tempestad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que le pasaba como una roca, y el pecho comenzó a dolerle, aprisionándolo. Las piernas le flaquearon y su cola clara se agitaba de un lado hacia otro. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, entre la hierba, con la luz del ocaso golpeándole el rostro.

Tormentoso, definitivamente, era indescriptible cuando su verdadera forma aparecía…

Tokino lo encontró, milagrosamente, y lo llevó a la posada con velocidad. Bardo en seguida lo llevó a la habitación y lo acostó en la cama.

—¿Está bien? —Bardo asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por traerlo. Perdona, seguro que andabas trabajando —Tokino negó con la cabeza. Se quedó un momento más y dejó que el gato atigrado se encargara con fervor de su amigo Konoe—. ¿Cómo te sientes, eh?

El otro abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Bardo le explicó lo que le había ocurrido mientras le acercaba un vaso con un líquido caliente, un té de aroma suave que bebió lentamente. Suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Bardo acarició su pelo.

—No te preocupes. En serio —Konoe gruñó: tenía que aguantar eso. Él eligió vivir, y vivir con Leaks fue el costo. Aguantaría, por su padre, por Bardo, por Tokino, por él…

.-.-.-.-.

Los ensayos eran alucinantes cada vez que Konoe asistía: no eran muchos Sangas, pero sí los suficientes como para conformar un coro amigable. Eran seis hombres y cuatro mujeres. Konoe nunca había escuchado a una ribika cantar, así que la primera vez estuvo atento al oírlas: las cuatro muchachas tenían timbres distintos. Sus voces eran más agudas y dulces que las de los hombres. Al principio, quien guiaba el coro, hizo cantar a hombres y mujeres por separado, como probando sus voces. Luego, comenzó a juntarlos. Y cuando todos juntos sonaron, se produjo una atmósfera tan alucinante que ni ellos mismos fueron capaces de describir: los tonos altos de ellas se encontraban con los de los hombres, jugaban entre ellos, en distintos tiempos. Había armonía y elegancia en sus timbres vocales. Konoe se sentía tan embelesado ante esa sensación tan cálida que, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a brillar más que los demás. Poco a poco, mientras las semanas avanzaban en esos ensayos, quien guiaba notó ese brillo único.

A la salida de unos de los ensayos, lo llamó en privado. Konoe estaba algo asustado, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Su voz no había sonado bien? Los nervios lo carcomían.

Aquél ribika era algo mayor, tenía el pelaje gris oscuro y los ojos celestes. Su cola era corta al igual que sus cabellos. Tenía varias arrugas en el rostro, pero siempre lucía amigable y apacible.

—No tienes que estar preocupado por nada, todo ha salido espléndidamente hoy —Konoe relajó su semblante serio—. Simplemente, tengo curiosidad en ti… —confesó, sonriendo—. ¿Tus padres fueron Sangas, acaso? No puedo evitar notar que tienes un aire distinto de los demás al cantar, por ahí no te diste cuanta, pero brillas más que los otros. Algunos de los muchachos me lo han comentado, pero me dijeron que eres muy tímido al hablar.

El gato de pelaje rubio se avergonzó: sí, era tímido con el resto de sus compañeros. No por algo malo, sino porque se sentía cohibido ante otros Sangas y sentía que los demás eran mejores que él. Cada vez que los ensayos terminaban, algunos se le acercaban a entablar una conversación amigable, pero Konoe se ponía nervioso, se disculpaba y alegando que tenía mucho qué hacer en la posada, tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo.

—Yo…

—Cada uno tiene el carácter que tiene, eso no tiene remedio. Si eres tímido, qué se le va a hacer —el viejo ribika sonrió—. Pero te estiman como no te das una idea, todo tiempo vienen a preguntarme "¿dónde conoció a ese Sanga?" "¡Es el mejor que he oído!" "Su voz es maravillosa".

Konoe quedó perplejo…

¿En serio? ¿Todos ellos pensaban eso? ¿De verdad? Le comentó al gato gris lo sorprendido que estaba.

—¿No te diste cuenta? Vaya, realmente yo estoy sorprendido de lo inocente que eres, ¡no lo digo como algo malo! —El ribika joven soltó un bufido—. Pero en fin, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

Konoe no respondió enseguida: bajó sus ojos, lentamente y un brillo de nostalgia llenó su voz.

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando era muy joven —empezó, en voz baja—. Mi madre era una simple ribika que me cuidó con cariño en una villa llamada Karou, al sur —el gato gris lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza—. Mi padre… Mi padre era un Sanga. Uno muy bueno. Era el segundo Sanga luego del líder, casi llegó a ser uno.

—¿Líder? ¿De verdad? —estaba sorprendiéndose más y más ante lo que el gato de cola torcida le relataba—. Cielo santo, esa es una posición única para un Sanga. Con razón eres tan especial para cantar, lo haces tan maravillosamente… Ahora entiendo la fuente de ese poder, si tu padre estuviera vivo, seguro te felicitaría.

Konoe abrió sus ojos, sonrió instintivamente y creyó ver la silueta _del Poeta_ frente suyo. Asintió por esas palabras y dio las gracias.

—Una última cosa, Konoe —llamó cuando vio al nombrado recoger su bolso de tela—. Me gustaría… Me gustaría mucho que tuvieras un solo. Al principio, el primer verso. Lo comenté con algunos de los muchachos y estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, ¿te gustaría?

El hijo de Shui titubeó. ¿Un solo, él? Una sensación recorrió su cuerpo: una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo. ¿Era alegría o no? No sabía qué responder. Sin embargo, el guía del coro volvió a insistir y Konoe terminó aceptando…

Cuando le comentó a Bardo, lo abrazó y revolvió su cabello, con alegría.

—¡Oye, hey, para! —se quejó. El atigrado se puso a reír y se tumbó en la cama: estaba leyendo un libro mientras Konoe terminaba de acomodar unos platos en la cocina. Se secó las manos y se sentó a su lado: estaba realmente nervioso con todo lo que había pasado en el día que estaba sorprendido de no haber roto ni un vaso.

—No te veo muy feliz…

—No es eso —contestó el rubio—. Es que fue tan repentino —el ribika atigrado lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazo dulcemente.

—Confía en esa cualidad que tienes —murmuró—. Si mucha gente la apreció, cuanto más tú —aquéllas simples palabras lo hicieron sonreír. Konoe dio las gracias y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.-.-.-.

Finalmente, Antou llegó: Ransen era un revuelo de arriba abajo. Cientos de gatos iban a y venían, con máscaras, con disfraces de colores, con ropas voluptuosas y con tanta alegría que caminar entre las calles era un suplicio. La posada estaba atiborrada de gente y los dos empleados trabajaron con todo su esfuerzo por brindar lo mejor.

Para el último día todo estaba listo. Konoe se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle a Bardo qué era una mascarada porque en su vida había oído eso. El otro le explicó que era un baile de máscaras, donde las personas no saben con quién están bailando y la gracia es conocer gente nueva mientras danzas. Antes semejante premisa extraña, a Konoe no le agradó mucho la idea, pero Bardo insistió en que lo importante era divertirse, así que no tenía que hacerse problema más que en conseguir un disfraz y una máscara (o antifaz) que ocultara parte de su rostro para que nadie lo reconociera. El atigrado estaba tan emocionado con la idea que no le comentó a su compañero el disfraz que iba a llevar. Así que Konoe hizo lo propio y se consiguió algo para ponerse sin decirle a su compañero.

Konoe tenía que irse bastante más temprano ya que tenía que preparar todo con el coro. Bardo besó con intensidad a Konoe antes de que se fuera y se prometieron ver por la noche.

Cuando llegó, sus compañeros estaban decorando la tarima donde iban a ir. En seguida se les unió y durante algunas horas intercambiaron conversaciones de júbilo y nerviosismo. Muchos le dieron ánimo, pues él abría la noche.

Poco antes de que abrieran las puertas de la biblioteca, Konoe estaba en un cuarto aparte, con el guía del coro, terminándolo de alistar: vestía enteramente de blanco, con una capa larga, de una tela traslúcida y brillante, y en su cabeza se posaba una ligera tiara dorada con algunas piedritas brillantes. A él le parecía ridículo que usara eso, pero el guía insistió.

Y cuando sólo quedaban unos minutos, el viejo aledaño de Karou largó el suspiro más largo de su vida. El guía dijo las palabras adecuadas, que era la señal donde él debía salir: una multitud de personas lo observaban. Konoe palideció unos segundos pero recobró la compostura. Se subió a una tarima decorada de la misma forma en la que él estaba, hizo una reverencia, cerró los ojos y…

El aire cambió forma: el hijo de Shui desplegó a límites increíbles su órgano vocal. La gente quedó embelesada con tanta belleza: Konoe fue incapaz de mirarlos y se cuerpo expresaba todo el nerviosismo que en un principio sintió. A medida que iba relajándose, sus orbes claras fueron encontrándose con esa cantidad increíble de personas que parecían maravilladas al oírlo. Vio expresiones de felicidad, de júbilo y de alegría. Konoe estaba feliz. Por algún motivo, se sintió relajado al ver a tanta feliz contenta.

 _Una sombra verde y roja se mecía en el techo, sonreía con inmensa alegría y parecía tocar una lira para acompañar la canción que su retoño estaba cantando…._

Cuando llegó a su fin, se oyeron vítores y aplausos por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo al ribika de pelaje claro. Luego de un intervalo de veinte minutos, Konoe se unió al coro y cantaron cerca de una hora todo lo que habían estado ensayando durante semanas y semanas. Varios notaron que las personas empezaban a llorar. Ya habían derramado lágrimas al oír a Konoe, así que asumieron que estaban demasiado sensibles cuando cantaron. Aún así, ninguna dejó de sonreír y de agradecer a esas voces por tanta algarabía en sus corazones. Cuando terminaron, el grupo se retiró a un cuarto, al costado, y cada quién fue a cambiarse para seguir con los festejos de Antou. Muchos felicitaron a Konoe por su maravillosa presentación, éste se sonrojó y agradeció las palabras. Tomó un paquete, donde estaba su disfraz, y salió a cambiarse.

Era bastante sencillo lo que había elegido: un traje de saco y pantalón verde, algo holgados, con un sombrero de copa grande y un antifaz del mismo tono en la cara. Todo el traje tenía estampados y bordados notas musicales, seguramente por esto mismo le había gustado.

Entró al salón principal donde una gran multitud de personas danzaban al compás de la música. Alguien tiró de su cola y enfurecido, abrió la boca para protestar, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una pupila celeste, tan nítida como un cielo en verano.

—¡Rai! —exclamó.

—Vaya que te ves ridículo con esto, gato tonto —aquél feroz Touga no perdía sus mañas de hacerlo rabiar. Aún así, se alegró en verlo: tenía otras vestimentas más oscuras y el cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Intercambiaron varias palabras hasta sentarse en una banca tranquilamente—. Estuviste… Bien —Konoe abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír, ¿eso era un halago?

—¿Me estás diciendo algo bonito? ¿Tú? —Rai se sonrojó.

—¡Ya deja de mofarte, gato idiota! —el Touga se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Konoe tomó aire y pidió disculpas—. Tu esclavo te está buscando, anda dando vueltas como loco y gritando tu nombre, ve a verlo antes de que empiece a entrar por las ventanas —dio la media vuelta y cuando Konoe lo perdió de vista un momento, su peluda cola blanca se había camuflado entre la gente.

¿Asato? ¿Asato estaba ahí?

—¡Konoe! —una voz familiar lo hizo ponerse de pie: Asato, acompañado de Tokino y Bardo, ambos con disfraces, se acercaron. El ribika de piel morena no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¡Hacía mucho que no te oía cantar! ¡Extrañaba mucho tu voz, Konoe!

—¡Yo también te extrañé!

—Nunca había oído tu voz, Konoe, ¡me dejaste en blanco! ¡Te felicito!

—Gracias, Tokino —agradeció el de la cola torcida, sin dejar de abrazar a Asato. Bardo carraspeó y Konoe lo soltó, sonrojado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el moreno. Konoe negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Vayan a bailar —insistió Bardo, alegre—, muchos muchachos de su edad ya están llenando la pista.

—Ven nosotros también, ¡no te hagas el viejo! —Konoe lo arrastró con fuerza de la mano y lo llevó junto con los otros dos. Bardo tenía menos movimiento en sus piernas para bailar que un Kuim saltarín de haber existido. Incluso Rai a lo lejos tapó su cara para evitar reír a los cuatro vientos del nulo ritmo danzante que su maestro tenía. Abrumado y avergonzado, el posadero dejó la pista y se fue a sentar, cruzado de brazos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Konoe bailar en el medio del lugar, junto a Tokino y Asato, con una soltura y juventud que lo llenaban de alegría.

—Es la primera vez que haces el ridículo en público de esa forma tan bochornosa —su pupilo se sentó a su lado, burlón.

—Ah, ya cállate —bufó el atigrado haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Luego de un largo rato, el ribika de pelaje plateado habló.

—Realmente haz cambiado muchísimo —los ojos del maestro se posaron en los de su alumno—. Konoe… Te ha devuelto la vida…

Bardó sonrió. Y nada más. No necesita más felicidad que aquélla: ver a su compañero de vida reír, ver a su casi hijo feliz, y vivir, vivir plenamente como un arroyo río arriba que nunca deja de fluir.

…

Bardo no era un bailarín cuando de música y danzar se trataba, pero Konoe era el único en saber que donde más se lucían sus bailes era entre las sábanas, entre caricias, entre besos y entre abrazos… Allí, el atigrado era un asiduo experto, y el viejo lugareño de Karou podía dar fe de ello…

Y él cantaba, y cantaría para él toda la vida. Danzarían juntos en una oleada interminable de amor, en un torbellino de pasión sin fin…

—¡Bardo! —exclamó el ribika de pelaje claro emitiendo un último suspiro, abrazo al cuello de su compañero. Qué dijera su nombre en tamaño tono sólo lograba sentir que podía tocar el cielo y más. Konoe gemía más dulcemente en sus oídos y él no quedaba atrás.

Se tumbaron en la cama, con las manos y las colas entrelazadas, con las respiraciones agitadas pero llenas de vida. Con palabras de amor eternas. Eternas para dos ribikas que habían pasado de todo.

Una canción de amor que nunca iba cesar… Una canción de amor que siempre se renovaba, una larga vida juntos para idear cada estrofa, así, ellos se amaban….

Bardo acarició su pelaje con dulzura, Konoe ronroneó en respuesta y poco a poco sucumbieron al sueño…


End file.
